


Cielo stellato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Celeste volta [1]
Category: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982)
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Elliot, ormai adulto, non ha mai dimenticato E.T. e il legame che li ha accomunati durante il periodo passato insieme.





	Cielo stellato

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato al:  
> "The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!

Cielo Stellato

Eliot si sporse di più, appoggiandosi al davanzale della finestra. Socchiuse gli occhi e osservò i puntini biancastri. Intravide delle luci rosse e gialle muoversi nello sfondo blu-nero. Guardò il lontanissimo aereo passare. Si girò e si concentrò su una stella poco più grande delle altre. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e quest’ultimi si arrossarono. Strofinò il ginocchio contro la superficie fredda del termosifone spento.

< E.T.… mi chiedo se ti ricordi ancora di me > rifletté.

“Eliot, caro, domani vai tu a prendere nostro figlio!” disse la voce di sua moglie alle sue spalle.

“No, domani non posso, ho il doppio turno all’osservatorio” ribatté. Socchiuse gli occhi e osservò una stella cadente.

< Mi chiedo… se tu sia contento lassù… tra le stelle… a casa, perché a me è rimasto un vuoto dentro da quando da un noi sono tornato a un semplice io > si disse.


End file.
